


In Control

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo helps Goku to learn how to control himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lawless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/gifts).



> With thanks to Whymzycal for the beta!

“Sanzo, pleeease.”

“No.”

“Pleaseplease _pleeeease_.” Goku’s voice sounded breathless and shaky, and his entire body was vibrating.

“Begging isn’t going to get you what you want, monkey, you should know that by now.” Sanzo heard an unusual tightness in his own voice. They’d both been pushed to the limits of their control.

“I---I just want to touch you. I really want to taste you.” The pleading note in Goku’s voice hit Sanzo right in the balls, sent sparks racing through his body, and left his skin tingling. He wanted nothing more than to give in -- to release Goku from his voluntary hold and let Goku have his way with him, and he almost capitulated.

“Too bad,” he managed through a clenched jaw. He closed his eyes and gave his dick a squeeze. He knew it was flushed nearly purple -- it felt hot and heavy in his hand -- and Goku’s needy voice was only making it harder.

Sanzo cracked his eyes open and looked down at Goku’s hands; his fingers were flexing and contracting convulsively against the coverlet on the bed. Goku’s dick was also a deep crimson, and the thin cock ring secured at its base was nearly hidden by his erection. Eventually, as he gained more control over his impulses, Sanzo believed, they wouldn’t even need the device.

They’d been having sex for quite some time. Calling it sex seemed perfunctory, utilitarian, because it had been anything but -- their coupling was animalistic and primal. But at the same time, it managed to convey the depth of what they meant to each other -- Sanzo couldn’t really think of a better word for it.

Goku used cruder terms for what they did, which he knew turned Sanzo on, until Sanzo had figured out that it was another way of Goku getting what he wanted -- usually Sanzo’s dick shoved in his mouth, if only to shut him up.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Do I have to gag you?”

“Is that what you want?” Goku’s voice was teasing, and Sanzo’s cock twitched appreciatively.

What Sanzo wanted was to fuck Goku senseless, right then and there -- to feel him writhing and to hear his babbling about how good it felt and how much he loved being fucked. However, giving in to his base desire at this point, without exacting one more submissive act from Goku, would keep them that much further from his goal.

“Touch yourself,” Sanzo ordered.

Goku groaned in frustration. At first it was a test of wills, but then Sanzo began to stroke himself in a slow, sensual rhythm. Soon Goku was trying to match it, with great difficulty. Where Sanzo’s motion was fluid and graceful, Goku’s was a visual representation of jerking off, accompanied by frustrated grunts and gasps. Sanzo could see how hard Goku was trying to bend to his will, but he knew that part of Goku’s training would test them both, and if it were successful, it would make them both stronger.

Sanzo felt his orgasm building. His breaths became shallow and a fine sheen of sweat bloomed on his skin. He bit down on his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut as he came. His spend striped Goku’s perfect body. Goku’s hand was working his erection furiously, his breaths a series of ragged pants. Sanzo reached between his legs and released the ring, eliciting a relieved sound from deep inside Goku’s throat. Sanzo brushed his fingers lightly over the tip of Goku’s cock and felt Goku’s hot release splatter onto his skin.

“Sanzo,” Goku whispered, almost reverently. Sanzo lifted his hand to Goku’s lips; it was dripping with his come.

“Lick it clean.”

As Goku complied, Sanzo closed his eyes to better feel Goku’s tongue wiping away the residue. When he finished, Sanzo ordered Goku to clean himself, leaving the method up to him. He was rewarded with a show; Goku carefully scooped up each streak and droplet and avidly swallowed each one. By the time he was finished, they were both hard again. Sanzo pulled Goku to him and kissed him roughly, the taste of them both on Goku’s lips serving to fuel his spiraling need.

*~~*~~*

It had all started with an idea.

Sanzo had long known that Goku would do anything for him, and soon after they’d started to screw each other he’d found that had even extended to what they did in bed.

Whenever he was buried inside Goku, Sanzo could feel Goku’s power surging beneath his hands and surrounding his cock, an invisible aura that responded to his every move and seemed to quiet when he became aggressive and forceful. It seemed that somehow Sanzo was connecting to Goku’s true essence in those moments. It made him wonder: if he were able to take control over Goku when they were at the heights of their passion, could it then be parlayed into Sanzo -- or even better, Goku -- having control over the Great Sage who was necessarily trapped inside him?

It was a gamble Sanzo was willing to take, particularly because it was becoming more and more apparent to him that he would need Goku’s full strength for the final battle. When Sanzo had finally shared his theory with Goku, Goku had embraced it wholeheartedly.

Sanzo had begun to encompass other aspects of their life together into his training regime. They were subtle changes, to be sure, as he needed them to fall beneath Gojyo’s radar; keeping them from Hakkai, however, had become problematic, and lately the healer had taken to passing comments that, to more discerning ears, would have been categorized as passive-aggressive. Fortunately, neither Goku nor Gojyo had picked up on them, and Sanzo was content to pretend obliviousness. Not that he thought Hakkai couldn’t be trusted to keep the secret. Rather, Sanzo wasn’t entirely sure he’d approve of their methods, and Sanzo wasn’t going to argue with anyone about what was best for Goku.

For Goku’s part, he’d always suffered Sanzo’s explosive temper and verbal abuse, so ratcheting it up to include more chores meant little to him, even if Sanzo was now telling him how to fold and pack both of their knapsacks, or making Goku wait until everything they’d ordered for their meal had arrived at the table before he could begin to eat, especially when he would be rewarded with heaps and heaps of sex. When it came to their private life, the changes Sanzo made were much more incremental. He favored taking it slowly, in no small part due to how enjoyable these interludes were for him, too.

Sanzo waited anxiously for Goku to finish in the bathroom. His heart was pounding in his chest because he’d made the decision to take things to a new level that night. For once they were sharing a decent room in an inn with walls thicker than rice paper, and to make matters even better, Gojyo and Hakkai had decided to go out on the town on Gojyo’s modest winnings from a poker game he’d sat in on the prior evening. Normally, Sanzo would press the kappa for a share in his take, and though he’d made an effort, his heart hadn’t been in it as he had other things on his mind -- namely, the object he held cradled in his hands.

Goku’s come a long way over the past few weeks, so much so, that they no longer needed to use the cock ring. Sanzo suspected it was not only that Goku hated the thing -- he complained that it _hurt_ \-- but also because of what it signified; that Sanzo didn’t trust him to be able to control himself. Even though it was unspoken, Goku had always been perceptive to Sanzo’s wants and needs, and somehow he’d intuitively figured out what Sanzo had been driving at.

The door to the bathroom opened up and Goku stepped out into the larger room, naked and grinning. His skin was nearly glowing under the warm incandescent light in the room, flushed from the heat of the shower he’d just taken.

They hadn’t had a chance to be together for several days, and Goku’s dick was already half hard in anticipation of the evening that stretched out in front of them. Sanzo had already discarded his clothes; he was hard just from thinking about the new dimension he would be adding to their activities. He set the item on the bed beside him; it was obscured from Goku’s view by Sanzo’s thigh.

“Come here,” Sanzo said softly, “and sit in my lap.”

Goku climbed onto Sanzo carefully, making sure that Sanzo’s cock rubbed a few times against his bottom. He molded his body against Sanzo’s, tucking his head underneath Sanzo’s chin. Sanzo caressed his back with the flat of his hand in an aimless pattern before sliding it over Goku’s hip and cupping his growing erection.

“Feels good, Sanzo. I’ve missed you.” He tilted his head up until their lips were even, and then they were kissing, their tongues refamiliarizing themselves with each other’s mouths.

The kiss grew more and more heated. Briefly, Goku fought Sanzo for control of it before succumbing to him, opening his mouth wide and allowing Sanzo’s tongue entrance with impunity. As he did so, Sanzo felt the energy of Goku's other self changing, becoming more docile. Sanzo rewarded Goku by stroking his dick slowly, coaxing it to full hardness.

By the time the kiss ended they were both fully aroused, the scent of Goku’s precome perfuming the air.

“Get on your back and spread your legs.”

Goku was almost too compliant with that demand, but Sanzo wondered how his demeanor might change with his next order. He knew he was pushing a new boundary, but Sanzo believed Goku was ready for it.

He leaned forward and grabbed a tube of lubricant he’d left on the nightstand, and then picked up the item on the bed beside him. Goku’s eyes were trained on him, and Sanzo noted there was barely a flicker of apprehension in them when his gaze landed on what he was holding.

His voice did have a slight hint of trepidation, however. “What’s that?”

“It’s an anal plug.” Sanzo waited for Goku to process that information. His brows knit for a few seconds before realization dawned and his expression changed.

“Are you gonna put that thing inside me?” he asked. Sanzo couldn’t tell if he was detecting resistance or anticipation in Goku’s voice.

“No,” he replied firmly. He flipped the cap open on the tube, squeezed out a generous amount of lubricant, and began to coat the plug. It was an odd-looking item -- unlike the others that Sanzo had considered when he’d purchased it. This one, rather than being a cone-shaped phallus, was created by fusing several spheres together to form the length, each one slightly smaller than the previous one, giving it a slight taper overall.

He could have sworn Goku looked disappointed, but more interestingly to Sanzo was the change in Goku’s energy: he could feel Goku’s other self awakening, could sense its eagerness for this next lesson.

“You are.” He held out the prepared plug for Goku. Goku only hesitated a second before taking it. “And remember, you still can’t come until I tell you.”

Goku swallowed hard before nodding his head. He propped himself up with the pillows on the bed until he was semi reclining and then, finding his hole with the tip of the thing, he inched it in. As each ball disappeared inside him, Goku exhaled sharply. By the time he was done, his eyes had practically rolled up inside his head.

“I don’t know how long I can last,” he said, his voice sounding forced.

“You’ll last as long as I tell you to,” Sanzo replied, matter-of-factly.

“O--okay,” Goku said breathily. Sanzo saw that his knees were trembling uncontrollably.

Goku looked utterly fuckable, reclined like he was. Two spots of red adorned his cheeks, and his nipples were flushed nearly the same color,tight and erect. If he hadn’t just made Goku insert the butt plug, Sanzo would have removed it himself and taken him right then. But that would have defeated the purpose of this lesson.

“Give me your hand.”

Goku extended a shaking arm, and Sanzo squeezed a dollop of lubricant into his palm.

“Get yourself ready.”

“Sanzo, I can’t,” Goku protested.

“Then we’re done tonight.”

“Noooo! Okay-okay!” Goku hurriedly applied the lubricant, grimacing as he fought for control over his body. He was hanging on to it by the slenderest thread.

“You’re going to be fine, Goku,” Sanzo said as he straddled him. “You can do this.” He lined himself up with the tip of Goku’s erection and slowly descended. “You’ve done it before.” Technically, that was true, only it had been without the anal plug.

“I--I can’t!”

“Grab the base and squeeze if you have to.”

It felt incredible to have Goku inside of him again. Sanzo remained still as he adjusted to Goku’s generous girth. Goku’s body was quivering beneath him as his hand snaked in between them, and Sanzo realized that Goku had taken his advice.

He began to move, and with each thrust, Goku’s head would list from one side to the other. His eyes were screwed shut and his face was a mask of concentration. And underneath it all, Sanzo could feel the beast within Goku reaching for him.

He was so close to coming. Goku’s hips were pumping at a breakneck pace, and Sanzo had to tell him several times to slow down. His own control was slipping rapidly, though, and when Goku shifted underneath him, the new angle at which he thrust into Sanzo set every nerve in his body on fire and caused stars to burst behind his eyelids. The contrails were still obscuring his vision when he came. He held onto Goku for dear life as he rode out his orgasm, his fingers digging hard into Goku’s biceps.

This time, he didn’t wait for Goku to beg for his release; they could work on that another day. He leaned forward until his mouth was on top of Goku’s.

“Come for me,” he murmured against Goku’s lips. Sanzo immediately found himself on his back, Goku’s body pressed against his entire length. Almost instantly Sanzo felt him come deep inside of him, and then Goku collapsed on top of him. Sanzo could feel both their heartbeats pounding, nearly in unison. And then, from somewhere deep inside Goku, Sanzo heard a purring sound. It resonated against his sternum, oddly comforting. He wrapped his arms around Goku and held him for some time.

“You all right?” he asked after a while.

“Mmhmm,” Goku replied drowsily.

“You should take that thing out of you.”

Goku shifted and rolled away, and almost at once, Sanzo missed his warmth. A couple of seconds later Goku had the plug in his hand.

“I felt it,” he said.

“Of course you did.” Sanzo looked at the plug. It was pretty substantial.

“No, I mean Him. I felt Him inside me.”

Sanzo rolled over and faced Goku, looking at him carefully, searching for his reaction.

“And?”

Goku shrugged. “He didn’t seem so scary. He almost seemed … happy.”

Sanzo nodded. He knew they were on the right track. It didn’t hurt that they were all enjoying getting there, too.


End file.
